


Persiguiendo ranas

by mittiexx



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittiexx/pseuds/mittiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noventa y siete por ciento de compatibilidad neurológica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persiguiendo ranas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anvaver (ItsTheRaven)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheRaven/gifts).



**I.**  
  
  
—Uno.  
  
Las manos de Scott sudan al retener el  _jo_  encima de la cabeza de Stiles. El palo de madera está a unos diez centímetros de la piel pálida de su amigo, rígido, acariciando su flequillo sin llegar a tocar el cuero cabelludo. Los ojos marrones de Stiles saltan desde al objeto hasta Scott, quién tiene una prudente sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Scott aleja el palo y retrocede unos tres pasos. Stiles hace lo mismo. La sala es inundada por un profundo silencio durante medio minuto y después Stiles ataca. Stiles es ágil, rápido y, aunque no lo parezca, bastante metódico pero, aún así, Scott esquiva el  _jo_  golpeándolo con el suyo propio y aprovecha la ventaja para acercar el extremo del largo cilindro a las cotillas de Stiles.  
  
—Dos —apunta Scott con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
—Mierda —maldice Stiles mientras se seca el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. La sonrisa de Scott se ensancha.  
  
—Vamos, concéntrate. Sabes por dónde te voy a atacar.  
  
—Vale.  
  
Esta vez Scott es el primero en arremeter contra el oponente. La vara se dirige con rapidez hacia la parte superior del cuerpo de Stiles pero éste da un giro de ciento ochenta grados e inmoviliza la jugada de su amigo desde detrás. Scott intenta reaccionar con astucia y ataca desde un lado; el  _jo_  corta el aire condensado de la sala emitiendo un sonido aflautado pero Stiles lo esquiva doblándose hacia atrás y colando el palo entre las piernas de Scott, lo que provoca que éste caiga como un peso muerto sobre el cuadrado gris que hay en el suelo.  
  
—Ouch —se queja Scott.  
  
—¡Ja! Dos-uno.  
  
Scott se pone de pie de un brinco y Stiles le recibe con una sonrisa condescendiente que no le gusta nada.  
  
—No te emociones tanto —le advierte mientras se coloca bien la camiseta de tirantes.  
  
Vuelven al centro del tatami. Stiles gira el palo sobre sus dedos, haciendo movimientos circulares con la muñeca, y Scott coge el suyo con firmeza, dejándolo paralelo a todo su cuerpo. Las miradas de ambos juguetean desafiantes y los dos empiezan a moverse en círculos sobre el suelo.  
  
Scott vuelve atacar. Los palos chocan con fuerza una, dos y tres veces, y el estruendo se clava en sus tímpanos. Lo intenta una vez más pero Stiles detiene el golpe y después le coge del brazo para hacerle una llave. Le obliga a girar sobre sí mismo, retorciéndole el brazo y al mismo tiempo le hace la zancadilla. Scott no tiene otro remedio que arrodillarse en el tatami, apoyando sus manos en el suelo para que Stiles no le haga tumbarse del todo.  
  
La sangre le sube hasta la cabeza. Sus mofletes se hinchan y sus uñas se clavan en la superficie del tapiz acolchado como garras de lobo.  
  
—¿Qué decías? —le pregunta Stiles con sorna desde una posición mucho más cómoda.  
  
Pero Scott sabe que si Stiles peca de algo es de confiarse demasiado antes de tiempo.  
  
Una de las piernas de su amigo está a su alcance (típica imprudencia de Stiles) así que Scott la agarra con fuerza y estira. Stiles le suelta  _ipso facto_  y se cae hacia delante. Enseguida se da la vuelta pero Scott ya ha aprovechado la ventaja para ponerse encima de él e inmovilizarle con el  _jo_ : el palo acaricia el cuello de su contrincante como si fuese el filo de una espada y Scott sonríe. Está atrapado.  
  
—Decía que no te emocionases tanto —suelta triunfal.  
  
Stiles se queda derrotado en el suelo y Scott retira la vara de madera.  
  
—Te odio.  
  
—Nah, lo has hecho muy bien.  
  
Scott hace una mueca divertida y Stiles le acompaña con un bufido de cansancio. Cuando coge aire sus pectorales se marcan en la camiseta que lleva (gris, de esas antitranspirantes en las que los músculos se dibujan en la tela con extrema facilidad) y Scott se queda algo embobado. Le queda muy bien.  
  
—Oye, ¿piensas quitar tu bonito trasero de encima de mí algún día?  
  
—Oh, sí. Perdona. —Scott se hace un lado y sus mejillas se calientan un poco.  
  
El reloj oxidado que hay colgado en la pared marca las doce. Un sonido errático emerge del aparato. Cling-cling-cling. Así doce veces.  
  
—¿Una ducha y vamos a comer? —pregunta Stiles una vez los dos ya se han levantado del suelo.  
  
—Claro.  
  
  
  
 **II.**  
  
«Pilotos a bordo y listos para conectar. Simulación.»  
  
Scott y Stiles entran en el simulador  _jaeger_  y se colocan en sus respectivas posiciones (Scott a la izquierda y Stiles a la derecha). Los pies del uniforme se clavan en la superficie de metal que hay bajo ellos y los ayudantes proceden a atornillar sus trajes al arnés que les mantiene en equilibrio y hace que sus cuerpos y el del  _jaeger_  sean sólo uno.  
  
A su alrededor todo son cables, luces y hierro.  
  
Scott presiona uno de los botones que tiene en la estructura rectangular delante de él y la línea con su controlador se abre. Antes de que pueda decir nada, Isaac ya está hablando.  
  
—¿Preparados para dejar a los potenciales pilotos con la boca abierta?  
  
Su voz les llega modulada pero sigue teniendo el mismo tono tranquilo y despreocupado que tiene normalmente.  
  
—Sabes que sí —le contesta Stiles. Una sonrisa de complicidad se dibuja en el rostro de su amigo. Scott le corresponde.  
  
—Vamos a ello. Pilotos preparados para simulación.  
  
Scott y Stiles han hecho eso muchas veces. Los aprendices de piloto están deseando ver cómo se mueve un  _jaeger_  y cuando llegan a la estación de batalla de Hong Kong, ellos son los mejores para mostrárselo. Su compatibilidad neurológica alcanza el noventa y siete por ciento, sólo superada en el  _shatterdome_  por Ethan y Aiden. Son los mejores y les encanta demostrarlo.  
  
«Simulación en marcha.»  
  
Empiezan a moverse. Es un leve balanceo que los mantiene estabilizados dentro del  _jaeger_  y los protege de malas caídas. El simulador comienza la cuenta atrás, empieza desde cincuenta y restando de diez en diez. Scott mira hacia delante. Siempre se pone nervioso cuando sabe que tiene que pilotar, aunque sea mediante una simulación. En realidad, ya se ha acostumbrado a manejar el  _jaeger_ , pero la parte en la que los recuerdos les golpean como si fuesen balas todavía se le resiste un poco. A veces le provoca náuseas.  
  
«Interfaz neurológico iniciado. Simulación.»  
  
Cierra los ojos y de repente los recuerdos van sucediéndose unos detrás de otros. Las imágenes que pertenecen a la vida de Scott y las que pertenecen a la de Stiles se mezclan y van tan rápido que Scott tiene la sensación de estar en un tren que viaja a toda velocidad por la mente de su amigo.  
  
Scott les ve a los dos cuando tenían tres o cuatro años, en la caja de arena en la que se conocieron. Después ve al padre de Stiles, sujetando una mano femenina en un lugar oscuro. Stilinski desaparece y ahora su propio rostro, todo ojos pequeños y hoyuelos en las mejillas, le sonríe. Stiles está a su lado. Su amigo tiene el pelo rapado, como lo llevaba antes, y él, en cambio, lo tiene algo más largo. Es la primera vez que hacen la prueba de compatibilidad. Todos a su alrededor les miran con asombro. Un coche. La sonrisa de Allison. Luces de navidad en el techo de una casa. Una botella de alcohol. La boca de Stiles es lo último que se proyecta en su cabeza. Su labios besan una piel pálida que Scott no reconoce. La espalda desnuda de una chica, tapada estratégicamente con una sábana blanca espera a su amigo en una cama estrecha. El vello de alguna parte del cuerpo de alguien se eriza.  
  
Scott cierra más los ojos y se esfuerza por llegar a la deriva. Entonces los abre.  
  
«Hemisferio derecho calibrado. Hemisferio izquierdo calibrado. Simulación.»  
  
Los dos se ponen en posición defensiva. Stiles gira su cabeza hacia Scott y le observa, algo confuso, mientras ambos mueven los brazos de manera sincronizada y cierran los puños. De repente Scott está terriblemente incómodo.  
  
«Preparados para activar el  _jaeger_. Simulación.»  
  
Scott intenta no pensar en el recuerdo. No pensar en la chica. La voz de Isaac se escucha desde el puesto de control pero Scott no es capaz de asimilar lo que está diciendo. Sacude la cabeza e intenta imitar a Stiles; movimientos cortos, ahora puños abiertos y brazos rectos. _Concéntrate._  Pero la imagen le engulle lentamente. La espalda de la chica desconocida siendo besada por su amigo vuelve a él como un bumerán. Está persiguiendo ranas. Isaac le alerta de que está desalineado pero Scott ya no oye nada y el recuerdo le envuelve como la tela de una araña...  
  
Los labios de Stiles son suaves, o al menos lo parecen. Su boca deja besos cortos en una piel de porcelana mientras sus manos la acarician, haciendo que un escalofrío visible la recorra. Una chica rubia sonríe y después se toca el pelo de forma tímida. Scott ya la reconoce; es Heather, otra piloto. Su corazón empieza a bombear con más fuerza y Scott se da cuenta de que no quiere estar allí. No quiere ver eso. Stiles pasa por su lado como si fuese un fantasma y se mete en la cama con ella. Una molestia extraña callejea por su interior y le hace quedarse totalmente paralizado. «¿Tienes frío?», pregunta Stiles en el recuerdo. «Un poco.», contesta la chica.  
  
De repente, el recuerdo se desvanece y todo se queda oscuro. Cuando abre los ojos, Scott se da cuenta de que ha perdido el equilibro. El arnés está flojo y las luces dentro del  _jaeger_  están apagadas, como si el enorme robot hubiese dejado de funcionar. Poco a poco empieza a reconocer las cosas que hay a su alrededor: los cables, los botones, la voz de Stiles.  
  
—Tío, ¿estás bien?  
  
Stiles le observa preocupado desde su puesto.  
  
—Creo que sí.  
  
  
  
 **III.**  
  
Es la hora de la cena y Scott y Stiles no han intercambiado ni una palabra sobre lo que ha pasado. Su amigo ha sido bastante inquisitivo, preguntándole todo el tiempo si se encontraba bien o si necesitaba algo, pero Scott se ha mostrado extrañamente distante. Stiles lo ha notado, desde luego. Confusas muecas han ido apareciendo en su rostro a medida que Scott se comportaba de manera más y más rara, pero es algo que no ha podido evitar. Sabe que tiene que arreglarlo, pero todavía no sabe cómo.  
  
En el comedor del  _shatterdome_ , un griterío baña todo el amplio espacio de la sala. Los pilotos comentan entre ellos las hazañas de día y los tintineos de los cubiertos dejan de fondo una bonita melodía a la que Scott hace tiempo que se ha acostumbrado.  
  
Stiles y él se sientan con el resto de sus amigos; todos enfrascados en una misma conversación. Algo que Isaac está contando. Cuando les alcanzan, todos les reciben con sonrisas y les dejan un hueco para que se sienten en el largo taburete de metal (es frío e incómodo pero es algo a lo que Scott también se ha acostumbrado ya).  
  
—¿Dónde está Malia? —pregunta Stiles.  
  
Scott alza la mirada. Ella es la única de sus amigos que falta en la mesa.  
  
—Estará aún con la señorita Morrell —comenta Kira, algo cansada.  
  
—¿Todavía no ha encontrado a nadie?  
  
Kira niega con la cabeza. Ella y Malia son también pilotos  _jaegers_. Kira pilota junto a su madre, Noshiko Yukimura. Juntas conducen el Siete Colas; un  _jaeger_  de setenta y siete metros de altura y mil ochocientas veintinueve toneladas de peso. El Siete Colas es rápido, silencioso y, además, tiene una de las armaduras más bonitas que Scott ha visto nunca en un  _jaeger_. Madre e hija han acabado con tres  _kaijus_  (dos de nivel tres y uno de nivel cuatro) de manera consecutiva. Son las heroínas de Japón.  
  
Malia, en cambio, aunque también es piloto, no ha tenido tanta suerte como los demás. Desde que llegó, ningún otro piloto ha sido compatible con ella, por lo que sólo ha conducido  _jaegers_  simulados. La señorita Morrell, que trabaja en el departamento de compatibilidad neuronal, trabaja con ella a destajo intentando encontrar su compañero perfecto. Por el momento no ha aparecido.  
  
—Aparecerá alguien —acaba diciendo Scott.  
  
—Seguro —añade Stiles metiéndose una buena cucharada de arroz en la boca.  
  
—¿Qué os ha pasado en el simulador, por cierto? Isaac nos lo estaba contando.  
  
La pregunta de Allison le congela. Scott intenta no mirarla a los ojos (porque sabe que ella es capaz de descifrarle en un segundo) y simplemente le quita importancia al asunto con una sacudida de cabeza. Scott se fija en la insignia azul y blanca que su antigua novia lleva bordada en su traje. Ella no es piloto  _jaeger_ , sino piloto de aviones. Tiene el rango de Señor Aviador de las Fuerzas Aéreas del Ejército de los Estados Unidos. Un rango que lleva con responsabilidad y orgullo.  
  
—Nada —responde Stiles.  
  
Su amigo gira la cabeza hacia Scott y le mira de forma extraña. Scott hunde la mirada en su plato.  
  
—¿Os pasa algo? —pregunta Lydia.  
  
Stiles abre la boca para responder, pero una voz le interrumpe.  
  
—McCall, Stilinski, ¿qué ha pasado esta mañana?  
  
La voz de la mariscal Hale retumba en el  _shatterdome_ , elevando sobradamente su tono y haciendo enmudecer con rapidez el comedor. Su silueta imponente y esbelta aparece por detrás de ellos, como un depredador silencioso a punto de cazar a su presa. Scott y Stiles dejan de comer al instante y se levantan de la mesa, saludando a la mariscal Talia Hale con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Ésta les corresponde del mismo modo. Danny, uno de los ingenieros  _j-tech_  más importantes del proyecto  _jaeger_ , está a su lado con una carpeta llena de folios en sus manos.  
  
—¿Nos hemos cargado el simulador? —pregunta Stiles.  
  
Scott se pregunta lo mismo. Si la mariscal ha ido a verles es por algo.  
  
—El simulador está bien —comenta Danny pasando las hojas de su carpeta. Una sensación de alivio recorre el cuerpo de Scott—. Ha sido una bajada total de energía por la desalineación de un piloto.  
  
—¿Quién ha sido?  
  
Talia se dirige hacia ellos y por alguna razón, su mirada oscura se clava en Scott, como si supiese que él ha tenido la culpa.  
  
—He sido yo. Lo lamento, mariscal.  
  
Scott intenta aparentar cierta entereza pero los ojos interrogadores de Talia le ponen nervioso.  
  
—Pero no es común que la energía del  _jaeger_  desaparezca de esa forma por una simple desalineación, ¿verdad?  
  
La voz de Isaac reprime un poco la tensión y Scott lo agradece. Allison, Lydia y Kira observan la escena con interés.  
  
—Bueno, depende —comenta Danny—. Depende de la fuerza del recuerdo en el que se haya perdido McCall o cómo le haya afectado.  
  
Está atrapado. Va a tener que dar explicaciones. Joder.  
  
Stiles parece que le lee el pensamiento porque enseguida se inclina un poco hacia él y le susurra:  
  
—No tienes que decir nada si no quieres.  
  
El rubor de Scott aumenta de manera considerable y no sabe si es por la vergüenza que le da que Stiles le haya dicho eso o porque su aliento cálido le golpea la mejilla. Scott sabe que la mariscal va a preguntarle igualmente así que se arma de valor y lo suelta rápido, para que duela menos.  
  
—Mariscal. —Da un paso al frente—. Es que era un recuerdo íntimo.  
  
Danny abre mucho los ojos y después intenta no sonreír. Isaac, desde detrás, hace un ruido extraño que Scott sólo es capaz de definir como una risa ahogada y hundida. No puede ver las expresiones de las chicas, pero tampoco las quiere descubrir.  
  
—¿Cómo ha dicho, piloto? —pregunta Talia. Su expresión se ablanda un poco.  
  
Stiles se mira los pies y Scott se quiere morir.  
  
—Me he quedado atrapado en un recuerdo íntimo y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para salir de ahí. Me sentía como si estuviese vulnerando la privacidad de mi copiloto, quizás por eso he fundido el simulador.  
  
—Tengo que intervenir y decir que no me parece justo —manifiesta Stiles de repente—. A mí también me hubiese gustado ser testigo de un recuerdo íntimo entre tú y Allison. No le hubiese hecho ascos, la verdad...  
  
Scott frunce el ceño y Stiles sonríe de lado. La mariscal pone los ojos en blanco.  
  
—Stilinski, por favor.  
  
—Sólo intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto...  
  
—No es ninguna broma, en realidad —indica Danny—. Los estudios sobre la compatibilidad de pilotos  _jaegers_  apuntan a que la vergüenza o intrusión que se siente al ver un recuerdo de esas características puede matar la coexistencia de los dos filtros neuronales. Es muy posible que eso haya dejado abatido el simulador.  
  
Talia pone los brazos en jarra y la chaqueta negra que lleva se arruga por tres sitios distintos.  
  
—Que no vuelva a ocurrir, ¿de acuerdo? Si esto os llega a pasar ahí fuera hubiese sido un daño irreparable.  
  
Scott siente como si algo se le hubiese quedado obstruido en su garganta. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en eso.  
  
—Sí, mariscal —contestan los pilotos al unísono.  
  
Ambos se quedan a ver desaparecer la figura Talia antes de volver a sentarse en la mesa. Sus sonoros pasos se escuchan hasta que su cabellera larga y morena se oculta a través del portón de hierro. Danny también vuelve a su trabajo, no sin antes dedicarle a Scott una sonrisa con algo de placer contenido. Stiles simplemente le mira y pone su mano en su hombro, intentando animarle.  
  
—Eh, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás enfadado? —Stiles le coge del brazo y le aparta un poco de la multitud.  
  
—¿Qué? No, claro que no —contesta Scott.  
  
—Quería contarte lo de Heather, te lo juro. Iba a contártelo, pero por otra parte… quería guardarlo para mí. —Su amigo tiene una expresión en sus grandes ojos que a Scott le duele un poco—. Ya me entiendes, seguro que a ti te pasó lo mismo con Allison.  
  
—Cuando estaba con Allison me obligabas a darte cada detalle. Si no te enfadabas.  
  
Stiles echa la cabeza hacia atrás y frunce el ceño.  
  
—¿En serio? —dice rascándose la cabeza como si no se acordarse en absoluto. Scott pone los ojos en blanco—. Bueno, entonces olvida lo que he dicho… pero está todo bien, ¿verdad?  
  
Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y al cabo de unos segundos también en el de Scott. No puede evitarlo.  
  
—Claro, tío.  
  
Stiles hace un ruidito triunfal y se lanza a él para abrazarlo. Sus brazos definidos le rodean fuerte y la cabeza de Scott, al ser un poco más bajo que su amigo, encaja a la perfección en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. De repente se siente mejor. Mucho mejor.  
  
  
  
 **IV.**  
  
El pasillo está completamente vacío. La mayoría de los pilotos, incluido Stiles, se encuentran dispersados por el  _shatterdome_  en diferentes clases de entrenamiento. A Scott le toca artes marciales con Satomi pero se ha olvidado por completo de su mochila en la clase anterior.  
  
Gira a la derecha y una figura desdibujada aparece por el corredor en dirección contraria a Scott. Al principio no le distingue bien pero después empieza a reconocer el pelo castaño claro, la mandíbula definida y los andares de superioridad y se da cuenta de que es Jackson. Durante un segundo piensa en darse la vuelta para evitar toparse con él pero Jackson también le ha visto y grita su nombre.  
  
—¡Eh, McCall!  
  
Jackson se para delante de él y sus ojos azules le escrutan sin ningún miramiento. Jackson Whittemore es su particular archienemigo en la estación de batalla (Stiles diría que es más bien un grano en el culo). Si estuviesen en el instituto, Jackson sería el popular, la estrella del equipo, el más admirado y el más deseado.  
  
Pero, por suerte, esto no es como el instituto. La popularidad de Scott y Stiles como pilotos  _jaegers_  es incomparable a la de Jackson, y Scott sabe que eso cabrea a su enemigo. No es que Jackson sea un mal piloto, todo lo contrario, pero, al igual que Malia, tiene problemas para encontrar un segundo que le asista. A diferencia de su amiga, Jackson sí que ha sido compatible con varios pilotos pero su actitud soberbia e individualista le ha vuelto a dejar sólo en combate.  
  
De repente una sonrisa felina aparece en su rostro.  
  
—Ya me han contado lo del simulador. Bonito espectáculo, seguro que dejarías a los aprendices con la boca abierta.  
  
Scott se cruza de brazos.  
  
—¿Quieres algo, Jackson?  
  
—De hecho, sí. —Scott se prepara para que Jackson le suelte una de sus lúcidas pullas, pero en cambio, el piloto saca un papel del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y acercándose mucho a él se lo estampa en el torso—. Será mejor que te prepares McCall —dice en un susurro.  
  
Scott le mira con el ceño fruncido. La sonrisa de Jackson sólo se apaga cuando se aleja de él y Scott le pierde de vista. No entiende nada. ¿Qué se prepare para qué?  
  
Cuando observa con más detenimiento el papel que le ha dado Jackson, se percata de que es un panfleto de colores chillones con dos _jaegers_  en la portada. La luz azulada del pasillo le regala un estilo bastante llamativo. Sus ojos se pasean por la foto y después se paran en las grandes letras escritas en cantonés y en inglés que rezan lo siguiente: «LO NUNCA VISTO. BATALLA DE  _JAEGERS_. Puja por un sitio en la costa del Pacífico y prepárate para vivir en exclusiva uno de los mayores espectáculos de todos los tiempos.»  
  
  
  
 **V.**  
  
—¿Tú sabes qué es esto?  
  
Scott tira el panfleto al suelo y Derek, con mucha parsimonia, lo recoge sin ni siquiera mirarlo. El entrenador  _jaeger_  e hijo de la mariscal, se encoge de hombros y vuelve a sus quehaceres. Se acerca a la pared en la que hay apoyada una escoba y empieza a barrer la sala.  
  
—Lo pone en el papel, ¿no? —dice sin mucho interés.  
  
—¿Y estás de acuerdo? ¿Lo ha hecho Talia?  
  
—Fue idea suya, sí.  
  
No dice nada más por lo que Scott le repite la pregunta:  
  
—¿Y estás de acuerdo? No somos juguetes.  
  
Derek sonríe de lado. Es una sonrisa amarga.  
  
—Desgraciadamente, hace mucho tiempo que somos un espectáculo, Scott. Mi madre ha hecho lo que tenía que hacer. El gobierno no quiere seguir financiando el Proyecto  _Jaeger_. Tiene fe ciega —se para y añade—: e inexplicable en el Muro de la Vida. El dinero que pueda conseguir será bienvenido. Lo necesitamos.  
  
Scott niega con la cabeza. La tranquilidad de Derek le pone un poco nervioso.  
  
—Ya lo sé y lo entiendo pero, ¿seguro que hacer esto es la mejor manera de conseguirlo? Es puro teatro y encima entre  _jaegers_. ¿Y si los robots sufren daños? Ahí sí que se perderá dinero.  
  
Derek se ríe sin malicia ante la inocencia de Scott.  
  
—No te preocupes por los posibles daños. Será una pelea coreografiada. Braeden y yo la prepararemos. La gente ya ha visto peleas entre _jaegers_  y  _kaijus_ , Scott. Quieren algo nuevo.  
  
Scott pone los ojos en blanco.  
  
—Osea, más pantomima.  
  
Derek deja un momento de barrer y se apoya en la escoba. Sus ojos se clavan en Scott de forma sosegada pero intensa. El piloto cree reconocer algo de tristeza en ellos. No sabe por qué pero no cree que Derek esté tan de acuerdo con Talia como dice estar.  
  
—¿Por qué no le dices todo esto a mi madre, Scott? Eres uno de los mejores pilotos de aquí, estoy seguro de que al menos te escuchará.  
  
Scott se mira los pies y balbucea un poco.  
  
—Ella me da un poco de miedo. Prefiero hablar contigo.  
  
Derek vuelve a sonreír y aunque, probablemente, Scott sea una de las personas que más sonrisas suyas haya visto en todo el  _shatterdome_ , sigue siendo algo inusual. Derek no ha tenido una vida fácil así que Scott lo agradece, aunque se ría de él.  
  
—Llegas tarde a clase —finaliza Derek. El entrenador se queda de espaldas a Scott y coge una mochila que el piloto reconoce a la perfección. Cuando vuelve a estar de cara a él se la lanza y Scott la agarra al vuelo.  
  
—Vale.  
  
Scott da media vuelta para marcharse de la habitación, pero Derek le retiene un poco más.  
  
—Por cierto, aunque el combate sea coreografiado… Stiles y tú tenéis que estar preparados.  
  
El piloto asiente con lentitud. Sabe a lo que se refiere. Su  _jaeger_  será uno de los combatientes.  
  
—¿Es contra Jackson? —pregunta.  
  
Ahora Derek niega.  
  
—Los mejores contra los mejores: Alpha Go contra Echo Titan.  
  
 _Los mejores contra los mejores_ , repite Scott en su cabeza. Scott y Stiles contra Ethan y Aiden.  
  
  
  
 **VI.**  
  
—Otra vez.  
  
La voz de Braeden suena con fuerza en la sala casi vacía. Scott y Stiles están en el tatami junto con Ethan y Aiden; los dos primeros frente a los dos últimos. Se acerca la Navidad, y junto con la Navidad se acerca el combate entre el  _jaeger_  pilotado por los inseparables mejores amigos y el pilotado por los gemelos. La noticia de dos pares de pilotos rivales ha corrido como la pólvora por el  _shatterdome_  y una anormal excitación se ha apoderado de la gente de allí. Las apuestas ya han empezado, y aunque van bastante igualados, a Scott no le gusta nada esa sensación. Nadie sabe que la pelea será coreografiada; sólo los pilotos, los entrenadores y controladores y, por supuesto, Talia, por lo que Scott se siente como si, pasase lo que pasase, estuviesen engañando a todos; tanto a los que apuestan por ellos como a los que apuestan en contra.  
  
Los cuatro empiezan a moverse de manera sincronizada a la orden de su segunda entrenadora. Sus brazos se mueven de forma lenta pero concisa, los cuatro pares de pies bailan de delante hacia atrás y después de unos minutos, todos vuelven a su puesto inicial.  
  
Aiden observa a Scott con desconfianza. También parece aburrido, como si lo que estuviesen haciendo fuese una tontería de proporciones épicas. En parte, Scott le entiende. No está nada seguro de cómo va a salir todo eso y no puede evitar pensar en el desastre que puede llegar a ser. Por otra parte quiere ser optimista y razonar que es por el bien de todos.  
  
Ojalá saquen mucho dinero de la competición, aunque sea acosta de ellos.  
  
—Aiden, no olvides que el puñetazo número dos tiene que ser en el hombro. Si lo bajáis acabaréis estropeando la articulación del brazo —indica Derek desde detrás.  
  
Ethan asiente. Aiden lo practica otra vez.  
  
—Y Stiles, cuidado con ir demasiado deprisa. No queremos que la pelea dure sólo cinco minutos. Hay que dar espectáculo, pero hay que hacerlo con tranquilidad —añade Braeden.  
  
 _Hay que dar espectáculo_.  
  
Un carraspeo desconocido se cuela en la habitación de repente. Las seis personas que están dentro giran sus cabezas hacia la puerta y la imagen de la mariscal aparece en el marco, con expresión neutra.  
  
—Mariscal —saluda Derek. Por fin sus brazos dejan de estar cruzados.  
  
—Entrenadores, ¿pueden dejarme un minuto a solas con los pilotos?  
  
Braeden mira a Derek de forma inconsciente y sólo cuando él empieza a andar, ella también lo hace. Cuando Talia se queda a solas con los adolescentes, un silencio incómodo se apodera de la escena. Todos allí saben lo que la mariscal les va a comunicar: quién va a perder la batalla coreografiada.  
  
—¿Qué tal van los entrenamientos?  
  
—Bien, mariscal —comenta Ethan. Lleva una toalla húmeda alrededor de su cuello.  
  
—¿Nos va a decir quiénes van a ser los perdedores? —pregunta Aiden. Su tono es defensivo, algo brusco.  
  
—Aiden —Ethan intenta calmarle.  
  
—¿Se encuentra bien, piloto?  
  
Talia responde a los nervios del gemelo con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Scott se acuerda de Derek en ese momento. Talia y él son como dos gotas de agua. Aiden no dice nada, simplemente baja la cabeza y mira a su hermano.  
  
—¿Y bien? —Stiles también está deseando saberlo.  
  
La mariscal respira hondo antes de dar una respuesta.  
  
—Alpha Go será el ganador de la batalla.  
  
Stiles asiente. No extrapola ninguna actitud victoriosa pero se nota que está contento. Todo lo contrario que Ethan, quien tiene una visible decepción pululando por todos los poros de su piel. Una sonrisa arisca aparece en la cara de Aiden. Su mandíbula se aprieta.  
  
—Lo sabía —murmura.  
  
—La decisión ha sido a suertes.  
  
Scott nota como Aiden se está mordiendo la lengua. Quiere decir algo pero sabe que no debería.  
  
—Ya, vale. —No se lo cree, y ante tal declaración de intenciones, Talia le interroga con la mirada—. No habrá tenido nada que ver que McCall sea el preferido de su hijo, ¿verdad?  
  
Los ojos de Stiles se abren mucho y una pizca de satisfacción aparece en ellos. Ethan observa a su hermano, totalmente descompuesto.  
  
—Eh, tío, no digas eso.  
  
Scott se pregunta si Aiden tiene razón.  
  
—¿Por qué no podemos ganar nosotros? —Aiden sube el tono.  
  
Talia Hale observa a Aiden con dureza.  
  
—Es una pelea coreografiada. Alguien tiene que perder. Si no podía asumir ese rol no haber aceptado hacerlo, piloto. Lo que pase en la batalla no tiene la más mínima importancia. Hacemos esto por mantener vivo el proyecto que, le recuerdo, ha salvado millones de vidas. Si no está dispuesto a ayudar por una razón tan infantil como el no ser capaz de perder, dígamelo y busco a otro. Seguro que habrá muchos voluntarios.  
  
Si el silencio de antes era incómodo, el que hay ahora es simplemente matador. La mariscal les examina a todos por última vez y después se marcha por dónde ha venido. Los cuatro pilotos se quedan allí de pie. Scott y Stiles se miran entre ellos y lo mismo hacen Ethan y Aiden. Stiles va a decir algo pero antes de que pueda hacerlo Aiden bufa:  
  
—Ahora no, Stilinski.  
  
  
  
 **VII.**  
  
Scott no le quita los ojos de encima a Aiden. Está sentado junto a su hermano, Jackson y otros pilotos que no conoce. Habla con ellos de manera bastante airada y los demás le escuchan con atención, asintiendo cada cierto tiempo y desaprobando algo cuando tienen que hacerlo. El ceño de Scott se frunce, como si pudiese estar más cerca de escuchar lo que dicen sólo por las arrugas que le salen entre ceja y ceja.  
  
Scott sabe que Aiden no le puede decir a nadie que la pelea es coreografiada pero una parte de él, teniendo en cuenta como el gemelo estalló contra la mariscal el otro día, piensa que el piloto de Echo Titan sería muy capaz de hacerlo. Y no sabe qué consecuencias podría acarrear eso.  
  
El espionaje contra su contrincante de batalla termina cuando Scott se percata de que Stiles y Heather están charlando animadamente en la entrada del comedor. Stiles tiene entre su manos una bandeja llena de comida pero, aunque éstas están ocupadas, eso no le impide ser igual de expresivo de lo que es normalmente. Heather le contempla con una sonrisa en los labios y después dice algo, lo que provoca que Stiles se ría.  
  
El pecho le aprisiona un poco, y es absurdo. Sus sentimientos empiezan a doler.  
  
—Scott, no has probado el plato.  
  
La voz de Allison es un punto y a parte a su particular pesar. Scott sonríe sin muchas ganas y empieza a comer. Cuando está probando su tercer nugget de pollo, Stiles por fin aparece y se sienta en la mesa con todos los demás. Scott le mira de soslayo.  
  
—Deberías quitarte la bata para comer. Esa cosa es asquerosa —dice su amigo nada más sentarse.  
  
Lydia baja la cabeza y observa la prenda. Su amiga tiene toda su cabellera pelirroja recogida en un moño y manchas de  _kaiju_  azul salpicadas por la superficie de su bata blanca. Cuando Stiles la observa, éste arruga la nariz.  
  
—Tengo exactamente veinte minutos para comer y otros dos para llegar al laboratorio. Ya he perdido seis viniendo hasta aquí así que como comprenderás, no pienso perder más tiempo quitándome la bata.  
  
—¿Pero la sangre de  _kaiju_  no es tóxica? —pregunta Kira con algo de miedo.  
  
—Sólo cuando es fresca. Esta está más seca que el pelo de Scott.  
  
Scott pone sus manos en su pelo, ofendido. ¿Seco? Él lo nota bastante decente. Stiles también lo observa, curioso, y después mete sus dedos entre los mechones oscuros del cabello de Scott y lo acaricia con suavidad.  
  
—Yo lo veo bien —dice con amabilidad.  
  
Es raro escuchar a Stiles decir algo genuinamente bueno, algo que no esté disfrazado de sarcasmo o expresado con dulce malicia. A Scott se le pasa un poco el dolor.  
  
—Bueno, ¿ya estáis llenos de espíritu navideño? ¿Preparados para cantar villancicos y esas cosas? —pregunta Allison con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
—Oh, odio la Navidad —contesta Isaac removiendo su cena con el tenedor. Scott frunce el ceño en busca de un motivo e Isaac parece captarlo—. Supongo que mi relación con mi padre no ha ayudado mucho. Se supone que las Navidades son fechas para estar con la familia… bueno, lo último que me apetecía era estar con él.  
  
Scott le mira, entendiéndole a la perfección. Si no fuese por Stiles, sus Navidades a solas con su madre habrían sido bastante tristes.  
  
—Ahora nos tienes a nosotros —le contesta—. Estas Navidades serán mejores.  
  
Todos asienten. Los ojos de Isaac pasan por todos los comensales, dándoles las gracias de forma silenciosa. Scott nota como la mirada de Lahey se queda en él algunos segundos más que en el resto. Por un momento le parece algo extraño pero después no le da mayor importancia.  
  
—Chicas, ¿qué os vais a poner para la fiesta? —pregunta Kira con más preocupación que emoción en su rostro.  
  
—¿Qué fiesta?  
  
Scott no está muy al tanto de las actividades en el  _shatterdome_  que no sean matar  _kaijus_  y sufrir por amor, la verdad.  
  
—La de Navidad, idiota —le contesta Stiles—. Es justo antes del combate.  
  
—¿Una fiesta? ¿El mundo está a un paso de la destrucción absoluta y sólo piensan en hacer una fiesta? —pregunta Isaac algo confuso. Sus rizos rubios se enroscan detrás de las orejas. Parece el rostro de un cuadro antiguo, nariz recta y mandíbula fuerte.  
  
—Cualquier cosa —comenta Malia quitándole importancia—. ¿Qué más da? Ya veréis como en el momento menos pensado un  _kaiju_  sale de la brecha y nos fastidia la fiesta.  
  
—Joder, Malia, qué ánimos —ironiza Stiles.  
  
Malia se encoge de hombros.  
  
—Si no tienes nada que ponerte, yo te dejo algo. No te preocupes.  
  
Allison sonríe y Malia, aunque no lo demuestra, parece bastante satisfecha.  
  
  
  
 **VII.**  
  
La habitación está a oscuras. La única luz que se ve en toda la estancia es la de una pequeña bombilla verde que parpadea en el centro de acción que todos los pilotos tienen en sus dormitorios. La pantalla mediana, parecida a la de un televisor, que indica cuando un  _kaiju_  ha salido de la brecha y avisa a los pilotos, permanece estática, sin variar lo más mínimo.  
  
Hoy está siendo una noche tranquila. No se escuchan pasos acelerados por los pasillos ni voces que alarmen de presencias extrañas, por eso a Scott le da especial rabia no poder dormirse, pero su cabeza está tan llenas de asuntos que le tienen inquieto que no es capaz de cerrar los ojos. Todo lo relacionado con la batalla le tiene nervioso, y aunque intenta no pensar mucho en ello, casi lo prefiere a estar preocupado sobre sus sentimientos hacia Stiles.  
  
Justo cuando piensa en él, su copiloto se mueve en la litera de abajo. Scott se pregunta si estará despierto.  
  
—¿Scott? —susurra Stiles de repente. El silencio se rompe de forma sosegada—. ¿Ya te has dormido?  
  
Noventa y siete por ciento de compatibilidad neurológica.  
  
—No, ¿por?  
  
Scott escucha como su amigo vuelve a removerse en su cama. Juraría que está acostado boca arriba, observando el dorso de la cama de Scott, que duerme en lo alto de la litera. Scott le imagina a la perfección: el pelo un poco revuelto y las mantas por debajo de los brazos.  
  
—He tenido una pesadilla. —Su voz es seca, un poco ronca. Parece un poco constipado—. Era mi madre. Se la llevaba un  _kaiju_ , ese que nos cargamos en San Francisco… y yo no podía hacer nada.  
  
Scott frunce el ceño. Su amigo perdió a su madre cuando era pequeño y, aunque no tuvo nada que ver con un ataque  _kaiju_ , fue doloroso e igual de confuso. Saca la cabeza de la cama y observa a Stiles desde arriba aunque, en realidad, no distingue demasiado bien sus facciones respingonas. Scott sólo quiere protegerle de sus sueños malos. Sin pensarlo mucho, baja de la litera y se mete en la cama de Stiles. Cuando lo hace, el colchón cruje y los muelles rechinan un poco; lo bueno es que la cama ya está calentita gracias al cuerpo de su amigo. Scott se tapa bien y después le mira. Stiles parece que sonríe.  
  
—¿Mejor? —le pregunta en un susurro.  
  
—No esperaba que hicieras eso.  
  
Respira nervioso. No sabe si eso es bueno o malo.  
  
—Tienes razón, esta cama es muy pequeña. Lo siento. Mejor me voy —balbucea.  
  
Pero cuando está a punto de quitarse las mantas de encima, Stiles le coge del brazo.  
  
—No, tío, está bien. Me gusta. Me recuerda a cuando éramos críos.  
  
Scott vuelve a la posición inicial lentamente y Stiles se acurruca en él. Es un movimiento casi imperceptible pero Scott lo nota y hace que no se acuerde de tragar saliva.  
  
Es raro, porque los dos están en silencio y ni dentro ni fuera de la habitación se escucha lo más mínimo pero, por otra parte, los pensamientos de Scott hacen ruido: gritan, bailan y hablan sin parar. Y Scott siente que no puede detenerlos.  
  
Bueno, quizás podría detenerlos pero no se atreve a hacer lo que los frenaría por completo. Tan valiente para unas cosas y para otras...  
  
—¿Qué tal con Heather, por cierto?  
  
Le sale sólo y de repente le aterra la posibilidad de que su amigo y ella hayan estado juntos en esa cama.  
  
Stiles se dobla un poco hacia él y bufa.  
  
—Bien, no sé. Quiero decir… ella es guay pero no sé.  
  
Scott también se gira.  
  
—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —pregunta extrañado.  
  
—Nada, cosas mías.  
  
Scott va a seguir preguntando cuando escucha unos pasos recorrer apresuradamente el pasillo: probablemente un nuevo  _kaiju_  haya salido de la brecha. Por suerte, el piloto del centro de acción sigue estando en verde (si cambiase a rojo significaría que son ellos los que tienen que combatir al  _kaiju_ ), así que simplemente disfruta de estar así con Stiles.  
  
Sus pies se tocan furtivamente bajo el edredón y los dos se quedan dormidos, presos del agotamiento que supone ser un piloto  _jaeger_.  
  
  
  
 **VIII.**  
  
En un intento de decorar el  _shatterdome_  de manera algo más navideña, los limpiadores y conserjes de la estación de batalla han puesto lámparas de papel rojas y doradas por todo el lugar. Además, varias guirnaldas embellecen (o eso se supone) las esquinas de mesas, puertas y relojes de las salas comunes.  
  
En realidad, a Scott le parece que todo queda un poco raro; el  _shatterdome_  es frío y oscuro, todo lo contrario a lo que se supone que es la Navidad, y le parece que es imposible hacerlo un poco más acogedor. Es como volver a echar pintura en un cuadro que ya está terminado. Aún así, al menos, todo está algo más luminoso y los pilotos, militares y rangers parece que disfrutan de la fiesta de adviento que los altos mandos han decidido preparar para que la nostalgia familiar se haga algo más amena.  
  
Scott lo disfrutaría si no fuese porque esa noche también tiene la batalla contra Ethan y Aiden.  
  
Kira se acerca despacio y le pasa una copa con un poco de ponche. No es la Kira alegre y serena de siempre. Sus labios están fruncidos y su rostro muestra una preocupación que no debería estar ahí a casi un día de Navidad.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Scott.  
  
Stiles y Malia, que están al otro lado, se giran a observarla. Kira se encoge de hombros.  
  
—Sí, sí, estoy bien. Es sólo que… mamá dice que ya está mayor para seguir pilotando. Que debería estar con alguien que pudiese seguir mi ritmo. Dice que no quiere ponerme en peligro.  
  
Scott la escucha con atención. El  _kaiju_  que asedió el pacífico la otra noche les tocó a Kira y Noshiko. Era un  _kaiju_  de nivel cuatro, con una especie de cuerno en la cabeza y con una rapidez anormal. Consiguieron derrotarlo pero Noshiko acabó en el hospital.  
  
—Pero si tu madre es asombrosa. Pilota con más destreza que cualquiera de nosotros —dice Stiles.  
  
—Eso no es lo que ella dice.  
  
Todos se quedan en silencio. Ver así a Kira es raro y triste. Es como ver marchitarse una flor preciosa. Malia respira hondo.  
  
—Vamos, Kira. —Se acerca a ella y la coge de la mano—. Piensa en lo bueno: tu madre está bien y acabasteis con el monstruo. Tanto tú como ella os merecéis algo de descanso. ¡Disfruta de la fiesta! Ya arreglarás más adelante las cosas con tu madre.  
  
—No sé si estoy de hum-  
  
Pero Malia la arrastra hasta la pista de baile sin dejarla acabar la frase siquiera. Scott sonríe; hay algunas veces en las que de verdad agradece tener el punto de vista despreocupado de Malia dentro del grupo.  
  
—Bueno…  
  
Stiles y él se quedan solos, copa en la mano y viendo bailar a las decenas de personas que hay en el improvisado escenario. Scott distingue a Allison e Isaac a lo lejos. Se ríen e intentan seguir el ritmo de la canción. Lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos tiene demasiada gracia en el arte de la danza pero aún así se lo pasan bien y disfrutan de la compañía mutua .  
  
—¿Preparado para la batalla? —pregunta Stiles con ánimo.  
  
Scott coge aire.  
  
—Sí, claro.  
  
Los dos están más callados de lo habitual y Scott no sabe exactamente porqué. A lo mejor es por los nervios del combate pero el piloto no está seguro. Scott tiene la sensación de que Stiles está un poco raro desde que durmieron toda lo noche juntos y, realmente, no lo entiende porque no es la primera vez que lo hacen. Cuando eran niños dormían juntos continuamente.  
  
A lo mejor ese es el problema: que ya no son niños.  
  
Cuando la alarma general del  _shatterdome_  les despertó, Stiles tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y su brazo izquierdo le rodeaba la cintura. Los dos abrieron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo y Scott sintió algo que no es capaz ni de explicar, fue como si viese a su amigo con otros ojos totalmente diferentes. Con ojos más grandes.  
  
No sabe qué diablos sintió Stiles porque nada más despertarse, empezó a balbucear y acabó encerrado en el baño.  
  
—¿Sabéis que está demostrado que las personas que se complementan a la hora de bailar también lo hacen a la hora de pilotar?  
  
La voz de Lydia les sobresalta a los dos. Cuando se giran, su amiga está allí, con una copa de champagne en la mano y un vestido verde claro que le acentúa toda su bonita figura.  
  
Scott frunce el ceño y entonces Lydia le señala con la cabeza la pista de baile: Malia y Kira se mueven de forma bastante sensual delante de ellos. Malia tiene sus manos en la cintura de su amiga y Kira las apoya alrededor del cuello de la otra piloto. Las dos tienen una sonrisa en sus rostros y Scott se alegra de que Kira esté mejor, de que haya olvidado un poco sus problemas y ahora esté disfrutando de la fiesta.  
  
—¿No dicen también eso del sexo? Que los que se complementan bien en el baile también lo hacen en la cama —añade Stiles.  
  
Lydia sube la copa apoyando el comentario de su amigo. Scott y Stiles comienzan a beber de sus vasos.  
  
—Uhm, si los que se complementan bailando se complementan pilotando y también en la cama, eso quiere decir que los que pilotan bien juntos tienen altas posibilidades de tener buen sexo juntos, ¿verdad?  
  
Stiles escupe medio vaso de ponche y Scott casi se atraganta. Lydia les observa como fuesen las personas más tontas que ha conocido en su vida y después pone los ojos en blanco.  
  
—¿Qué os pasa? ¿Estáis bien? Un poco más y me mancháis el vestido.  
  
—Está demasiado dulce —miente Stiles llevándose las manos a la garganta.  
  
Scott se ruboriza y después niega con la cabeza. Todo le parece tan ridículo.  
  
Allison e Isaac se acercan a ellos entre risas y bromas. Los dos van vestidos para la ocasión, algo más deshechos que al principio de tanto bailar.  
  
—¿Vosotros no bailáis? —pregunta Allison.  
  
—Sí, por favor —le contesta Lydia—. No me dejes sola con estos dos ni un minuto más.  
  
Allison sonríe y después interroga a Scott con la mirada. Este vuelve a negar con la cabeza y la chica, aunque se queda un poco confundida, se acaba llevando a Lydia a la pista de baile. Isaac permanece con ellos.  
  
—Scott, ¿puedo hablar un minuto contigo?  
  
El piloto mira hacia arriba; su compañero le saca casi una cabeza.  
  
—Sí, claro.  
  
—A solas —añade Isaac.  
  
Scott acepta dejando a Stiles solo, que hace una mueca extraña nada más ver como los dos se marchan. Isaac camina por delante dando zancadas grandes, sin mucha prisa y con cierta elegancia. Cuando dejan atrás el alboroto de la fiesta y llegan a un pasillo vacío, el controlador se mete las manos en los bolsillos y se inclina un poco hacia Scott.  
  
—¿Pasa algo? —le pregunta Scott.  
  
—No, sólo quería desearte suerte en la batalla —Isaac mueve la cabeza hacia un lado—, aunque sea preparada, ya sabes.  
  
Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del piloto.  
  
—Gracias, aunque lo podias haber dicho también delante de Stiles.  
  
Isaac se pasa las manos por la nuca, como si estuviese algo inquieto, pero después también sonríe.  
  
—Ya, bueno, es que también quería darte las gracias.  
  
Scott no le entiende.  
  
—¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué?  
  
—Por lo que dijiste el otro día. Eso de que… bueno, de que os tengo. Me hace sentir bien.  
  
Su sonrisa se ensancha. Le gusta hacer sentir bien a la gente.  
  
—Lo digo de verdad. Nos tienes para lo que necesites. A Allison, a Stiles...  
  
Va a decir «a mí», cuando nota como Isaac no deja de mirar al techo del pasillo. La música, mucho más apagada y lejana, retumba en las paredes junto con el jolgorio de la fiesta. Scott sigue la mirada de Isaac y entonces se percata de que hay muérdago en el techo.  
  
Muérdago.  
  
No se lo espera. Isaac se inclina del todo hacia él y le da un beso en los labios. No es exactamente corto, pero es tan inesperado que Scott no se aparta. Simplemente se queda ahí. Como si fuese una estatua de mármol.  
  
Cuando su amigo despega sus labios de él, Scott tiene exactamente la misma cara que tenía hace un minuto; una que dice que no entiende absolutamente nada.  
  
Isaac le mira con cierta expectación.  
  
—Creía que te gustaba Allison —alcanza a decir Scott, y enseguida se da cuenta de que lo que acaba de decir es una soberana tontería.  
  
—Me puede gustar más gente —comenta Isaac como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
Scott asiente, por hacer algo, e Isaac se encoge de hombros y sonríe. Entonces su amigo se inclina de nuevo y Scott se da cuenta de que va a besarle otra vez. ¿Por qué va a besarle otra vez? Justo cuando están tan cerca el uno del otro que a Scott no le queda otro remedio que tener que apartarse, un carraspeo se escucha en la esquina del pasillo.  
  
Stiles les mira con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios fruncidos. Scott se aleja enseguida de Isaac.  
  
—Es la hora del combate, Scott. La mariscal nos requiere —dice con sequedad, y se va por dónde ha venido.  
  
—Espera, Stil-  
  
Pero su copiloto ya ha desaparecido de la escena sin dejar rastro. Scott le dirige una mirada a Isaac y éste le observa con total desconocimiento de lo que está pasando.  
  
—¿Se ha enfadado? —pregunta.  
  
—No lo sé. Oye, yo… tengo que irme, después hablamos.  
  
Scott se marcha de allí rápidamente con el único pensamiento en su cabeza de encontrar a Stiles cuanto antes. Pero no le ve. Entonces empieza a entrar en pánico. No. Nonono. Tiene que arreglar esto. Es vital que arregle esto. Sus manos comienzan a sudar y aunque distingue a muchos conocidos en la sala, no hay ni rastro de su copiloto.  
  
De repente se le enciende la bombilla; quizás haya ido a la sala de entrenamiento a coger algo de equipaje.  
  
Scott cruza la pista de baile y sale de allí para entrar por un largo pasillo, mucho más estrecho y oscuro que da a la zona este de las habitaciones. Las luces de neón parpadean por el corredor y a Scott le da la sensación de que está en una película de terror, todo silencio y ambientación inquietante.  
  
Realmente siente estar en una película de terror y no porque crea que algún monstruo imaginario va a salir por la otra parte del pasillo, sino porque el hecho de no encontrar a Stiles y no poder hablar con él le parece una pesadilla. No quiere que la batalla empiece estando todavía enfadados (si es que Stiles está enfadado), porque sabe que eso puede ser peligroso para los dos. Pero sobre todo le preocupa que pueda ser peligroso para su amistad.  
  
Cuando llega a la sala de entrenamiento se para en seco. Stiles no está allí pero tampoco esperaba toparse con eso: Derek y Braeden se están comiendo a besos sobre la mesa del entrenador.  
  
Scott ladea la cabeza, no tiene tiempo para andarse con tonterías. Necesita encontrar a Stiles.  
  
—¿Habéis visto a Stiles?  
  
Scott provoca tal susto en la pareja que por un momento Scott cree que su entrenador está a punto de caerse de la mesa. Los dos se apartan con rapidez y Scott se pregunta si es que este es el día de pillar a la gente dándose el lote.  
  
—Scott, qué susto —alcanza a decir Braeden.  
  
—Uhm, ¿Stiles? —Derek actúa como si Scott no hubiese visto nada y todo fuese perfectamente normal.  
  
—Sí, Stiles. Necesito hablar con él antes del combate —dice con cansancio.  
  
—Cuando venía hacia aquí lo he visto en el dormitorio. A lo mejor ya se ha ido pero… —comenta Braeden.  
  
Scott casi le corta.  
  
—Vale, muchas gracias.  
  
Está a punto de marcharse hacia su zona de dormitorios cuando Derek grita su nombre.  
  
—¡Eh, Scott, espera! ¿Todo controlado para la batalla? —le pregunta.  
  
—Sí, sí, controladísimo —contesta el piloto con algo de estrés.  
  
—Recuerda, pase lo que pase, ceñíos al guión.  
  
Y realmente se tomaría en serio el consejo de Derek si no fuese porque tiene los labios llenos de marcas de pintalabios rojo pertenecientes a Braeden y eso le desconcentra demasiado.  
  
  
  
 **XI.**  
  
Cuando Scott entra en la habitación, Stiles está sentado en la cama, atándose bien la botas. Su amigo ni siquiera le mira y Scott se pregunta por primera vez en toda la noche, qué es exactamente lo que ha hecho enfadar a Stiles. Es decir, vale que pillar a tu mejor amigo a punto de besarse con otra persona es incómodo pero Isaac ni siquiera le gusta y en cambio, Stiles sí que ha tenido cosas serias con Heather.  
  
Se muerde el labio y después respira hondo.  
  
—¿Estás enfadado?  
  
Pero Stiles se levanta y al mismo tiempo pregunta:  
  
—¿Te gusta Isaac?  
  
A Scott le desconcierta la pregunta.  
  
—¿Qué? No, claro que no —contesta, sorprendido.  
  
Stiles le escruta con lentitud. Sus ojos parecen algo tristes.  
  
—Os habéis besado, ¿verdad?  
  
—Sí. Bueno, en realidad me ha besado él. No sé porqué. Había muérdago y…  
  
—Claro, muérdago, la excusa perfecta. Qué listo es Lahey —comenta con sorna.  
  
—Oye, no sé ni como ha pasado. —En ese momento se percata de que sólo le está dando explicaciones de algo que, en realidad, no es nada malo, así que cambia de actitud—. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Por qué está enfadado? Ha sido una tontería.  
  
Stiles boquea y después pone los brazos en jarra.  
  
—No estoy enfadado.  
  
—Ya, claro.  
  
—En serio.  
  
—Bueno, a lo mejor la palabra no es esa.  
  
Le sale del alma pero cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho, empieza a arrepentirse en seguida. No sabe ni porqué lo ha dicho. Quizás porque es la única explicación a la actitud de Stiles o quizás porque quiere que sea así de verdad. Quiere que su amigo esté celoso, igual que él lo estaba de Heather.  
  
—¿Qué? —pregunta Stiles totalmente atónito por el hecho de que Scott haya soltado eso sin anestesia ni nada.  
  
Scott no contesta. No vuelve a decir ni una sola palabra. Lo único que hace es mirar a su amigo de una forma que no puede evitar, de una forma que dice que quiere comerse sus labios, tocarle por todas partes y volver a quedarse dormido junto a él todas las noches por el resto de su vida.  
  
Stiles descifra esa mirada a la perfección. Scott sabe que lo hace.  
  
Sus cuerpos se acercan con cierta prisa, como si ya no pudiesen aguantarlo más, y sus labios se juntan casi indómitos con una excitación que Scott nunca ha experimentado. La lengua de Stiles se pasea por su boca mientras su amigo le palmea la espalda y acaba con una de sus manos casi en su trasero. Scott le sujeta de la barbilla mientras le muerde el labio y le empotra con cuidado contra la pared. Stiles le quita la camiseta y mientras intenta hacer lo mismo con los pantalones, Scott se concentra en su cuello como si fuese un vampiro lleno de sed de sangre.  
  
No sabe si es bueno hacer eso antes de la batalla pero desde luego es mucho mejor que estar enfadado con Stiles.  
  
—A lo mejor deberíamos parar —comenta entre beso y beso.  
  
—No, tío.  
  
—Pero la batalla…  
  
—Vale.  
  
Y Stiles se aparta de él visiblemente fastidiado. Tiene los labios gruesos y rojos, producto de los pequeños mordiscos que le ha dado Scott sin casi ningún miramiento. Scott tiene todo el pelo revuelto y su cinturón a medio abrir. Lo cierto es que parar ahora es terriblemente doloroso.  
  
Su copiloto le mira de arriba abajo, quedándose un rato justo en su torso desnudo, y después baja la cabeza y esboza una sonrisa que parece secreta, de esas que se guardan para siempre. Scott también sonríe.  
  
Encuentra su camiseta tirada en el suelo y se la vuelve a colocar.  
  
—Tenías razón —comenta Stiles de repente y no hace falta que diga nada más porque Scott sabe exactamente a lo que se refiere—. ¿Entonces Isaac…?  
  
Scott niega con la cabeza.  
  
—Nada, en serio. Ha sido cosa suya.  
  
Los dos vuelven a recomponerse y en menos de un minuto están preparados para ir en busca de la mariscal y empezar el combate. Justo cuando salen del dormitorio y empiezan a recorrer los pasillos, Scott piensa en algo.  
  
—Oye, lo de la batalla preparada… creo que deberíamos hablar con Ethan y Aiden.  
  
Stiles le mira con asombro.  
  
—¿Estás intentando decir lo que creo que estás intentando decir?  
  
—Sí. A la mierda la coreografía… —empieza Scott.  
  
—A tus órdenes. Si quieren espectáculo, lo tendrán —termina Stiles.  
  
 _Noventa y siete por ciento de compatibilidad neurológica._


End file.
